nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Wolkenglanz Siebtes
Die "Wolkenglanz Siebtes" ist die Planung bzw. das Konzept einer Waldläufergruppierung. Ansprechpartner ist Varith Falkensporn. Mögliche IC Ankündigung An die Bevölkerung Silbermonds, Krieg, Elend und Seuche ziehen sich durch die Geschichte unseres Volkes wie ein roter Faden. Wir haben es überstanden. Die neue Zeit muss voller Stolz und Wehmut eingeleitet werden. Wir waren am Abgrund der Existenz und haben es mit vereinten Kräften wieder nach oben geschafft. Doch können und dürfen wir nicht vergessen, wie viele ihr Leben, ja sogar noch ihren Tod dafür geben mussten, dass wir nun heute hier stehen. Insbesondere die Weltenwanderer mussten große Verluste von großen und gefeierten Elfen erleiden, sodass sich die Zahl der ausgebildeten Weltenwanderer auf weniger als 300 verringert hat. Deswegen dürfen wir in diesem Jahr das neugegründete Siebte Bildungs- und Kampfregiment der Weltenwanderer unter General Halduron Wolkenglanz feiern, das sich sowohl mit neuen visionären Strategien als auch mit altbewährten Techniken befassen wird. Die Ziele und Absichten der Einheit sind auf der einen Seite eine elitäre Schulungs- und Bildungsanstalt, in der junge Elfen über Jahre von kompetentem und erfahrungsreichem Ausbildungspersonal zum Weltenwanderer begleitet und ausgebildet werden, sowie ein stets bereiter Waldläuferkorps, der sich vorerst auf die Rückeroberung Quel´thalas und die Stabilisierung der aktuellen Lage konzentriert. Die Einheit sucht bis zum geplanten Gründungstag lerneifrige Novizen, die bereit sind ihr Leben der Heimat und dem Volk zu widmen, sowie erfahrene Waldläufer und Weltenwanderer. Selbst pensionierte Weltenwanderer können die Einheit stützen, indem sie ihre Erfahrungen als Ausbilder teilen und damit der neuen Zeit ein sicheres Fundament verleihen. OOC-Struktur Die Einheit soll als Gilde in die Welt gerufen werden, aber vor allem auch als gildenübergreifendes Projekt bestehen, damit auch diejenigen unter euch, die bereits fest in einem Haus untergekommen sind, auch daran teilhaben können. Dazu werde vor allem ich eine Liste der Mitglieder führen (Das addon "HoloFriends" ist dafür besonders geeignet, da man innerhalb der Freundesliste Gruppen erstellen kann), um niemanden versehentlich bei Eventeinladungen auszulassen. Gesuchte Chars / Spieler Am liebsten sind mir Rollenspieler, die ihren Char konsequent und glaubwürdig spielen. Da gibt es natürlich keine Skala für, deswegen will ich einfach mal festlegen, dass zB lesbische Dämonenelfinnen mit Hasenohrn und Hörnchen prinzipiell nicht aufgenommen werden. Ich kenne diesen Server noch nicht allzu gut, will niemandem zur Nahe treten und hoffe einfach mal, dass sich niemand angesprochen fühlt Zwinkern. Die Führung der Gilde und demnach die Gesinnung setzt sich vor allem aus meinen Kenntnissen und Meinungen über die Waldläufer zusammen. Der vielleicht ein wenig übertriebene, aber typische Waldläufer ist für mich ein nicht gerad hübscher, manchmal unrasierter Elf, der die Arbeit und den Dienst über alles liebt, demnach den Rest seines Lebens nicht in vollen Zügen genießen kann, nett ausgedrückt. Er nörgelt gern und würde nur in öffentlichen Reden zugeben, wie sehr er sein Land und die Heimat liebt. Arrogant außerdem, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise als die Blutritter, die er so wie so mal prinzipiell nicht leiden kann. Ich würde seine Gesinnung also als eher chaotisch gut bis neutral einschätzen, da er ein eigenes Verständnis von Moral hat, die er um jeden Preis umsetzen wird. Ein weiterer typischer Waldläufer, der weniger verbittert und wahrscheinlich etwas jünger ist, hat eher die Eigenschaften, dass er sehr lerneifrig und zielorientiert ist, ohne großartige Energie an Gedanken zu verschwenden, die ihm nichts nützen würden. Er hat, anders als der Kollege von eben, eine allgemein gute Ansicht von allem. Ein wenig naiv vielleicht, aber nicht dumm. Er ist selbst den Blutrittern unvoreingenommen eingestellt, wenn er dem Mief der Einheit widerstehen konnte, wird sich aber keinesfalls von untenherab ansehen lassen. Die Beispiele sind dabei aber in keinem Fall bindend oder Vorschrift (um Gottes Willen!). Ich möchte, dass jeder den Char spielt, den er spielen möchte. Die Beispiele sollen bloß einen kleinen Leitfaden darstellen und zeigen, was euch erwartet. Aus meinen Zeiten einer ähnlichen Gilde kann ich sagen, dass die Einheit untereinander fast wie eine Art Familie zusammengeschweist ist und das bis jetzt meine besten Rollenspielerfahrungen waren. Man fühlt sich eben, zusammen mit anderen Außenseitern, die ähnliche Ansichten haben, sehr wohl. Zu den Klassen findet ihr weiter unten etwas, in der Rangordnung, um es hier aber auch noch kurz zu nennen: hauptsächlich Jäger, Schurken und Priester. Geplante Events / Wöchentliche Events / Plots Erstmal natürlich die Eröffnung und Rekrutierung am Gründungstag. Plots stehen noch in den Sternen, bin für Ideen immer offen. Das Training der Rekruten wird zweimal wöchentlich stattfinden und soll immer ein nettes und lustiges RP Spektakel sein. Trainiert wird Fernkampf, Nahkampf, Kampfaufstellungen etc., sowie Theorie und auch Geschichte. Für das Training und (wenn es bewerber gibt) die Ausbilder werd ich mich noch dransetzen und eine Art Lehrplan bzw Anregungen für den Unterricht erstellen. Genauso wie die Dienstvorschriften. Beides werd ich dann mittels GHI ins SPiel implementieren. Die Ränge / Aufgaben im Regiment Die Karriereleiter sieht im allgemeinen so aus: * Novize * Waldläufer * Weltenwanderer Anmerkung: Weltenwanderer stellen die Elite der Waldläufer dar. Dabei sind die Bezeichnungen "Falkengard", "Schütze", "Späher" und "Sanitäter" egal, da es keine Ränge sind. (Erklärungen dazu weiter unten) Die Hierarchie sieht demnach so aus: * Novizen * Waldläufer * Weltenwanderer * Ausbilder * Seargent * Kommandant Wobei sich die Ränge überschneiden können, sodass alle Ausbilder und Sergeants auch Weltenwanderer oder Waldläufer (in Ausnahmefällen) sind. Diese Ordnung richtet sich also nach dem höchsten Rang, den ein Elf erreicht hat. Im allgemeinen ist es außerdem so, dass alle Sergeants, sowie der Kommandant, die Berechtigung zum Unterrichten haben. Rang aufsteigen Nach einer bestimmten Dienst- und Ausbildungszeit und einer dafür vorgesehenen Prüfung kann ein Mitglied einen Rang aufsteigen und hat damit ein höheres Sold, größere Befehlsgewalt und eventuell ein höheres Ansehen. Die Ränge bzw. Plätze der Ausbilder und Sergeants sind nur begrenzt zu vergeben. Wenn sie gesucht werden kann jeder Weltenwanderer, der mind. 60 Jahre im Dienst ist, sich auf die Stelle bewerben. Erklärung der versch. Positionen * Falkengard: Die Falkengarde ist eine von mir erdachte Untergruppierung innerhalb des Regiments. Sie umfasst Waldläufer, die mit einem Drachenfalken an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Die Funktion der Falken besteht in der Schlacht darin, den Feind von den Schützen abzuhalten. Der Falkengard nimmt die Position eines Schützen ein, wobei er zudem den Falken befehligt. (Dabei werden einheitlich die orange-gelben Drachenfalken verwendet). Leider können enginebedingt nur Jäger zum Falkengard werden. * Schütze: Ein Schütze ist der typische Waldläufer. Er und seine Eigenschaften stehen stellvertretend für den gesamten Korps. Er hält sich im Hintergrund auf, unentdeckt, und ist darauf trainiert den Feind in kürzester Zeit mit Pfeil und Bogen zu eliminieren. * Späher: Der Späher ist ein Waldläufer, dessen Qualitäten vor allem in der Gewandheit liegen. Er wird oftmals vorgeschickt, um die Einheit auf den Feind vorzubereiten und spielt bei Informationsbeschaffungsmissionen die entscheidende Rolle. Deswegen eignet sich auch der Engine Schurke am besten für den Späher. * Sanitäter: Ein Waldläuferkorps hat für gewöhnlich keine Heiler inbegriffen. Wolkenglanz Siebtes führt allerdings probeweise, wie auch die Falkengarde, neuartige Änderungen ein und testet ihre Wirksamkeit. Der Heiler ist ein leichtes Ziel für Feinde und muss daher ebenso eine Grundausbildung im Kampf haben. Zudem trägt er eine andere Rüstung, als die restlichen Waldläufer, sodass diese ein besonderes Augenmerk auf den Sanitäter werfen können. * Ausbilder: Der Ausbilder muss für gewöhnlich über 60 Jahre als Waldläufer oder Weltenwanderer gedient haben und eine gewisse Fachkompetenz in allen Bereichen der Waldläufer haben. Jeder neue Ausbilder unterzieht sich einer gewissen Probezeit als Waldläufer in der Einheit. Nach der Probezeit bekommt er die Lehrpläne und gegebenfalls eine Fortbildung, um die Novizen mit den neuesten Techniken vertraut zu machen. Bewerbung und IC-Einstieg Bewerbungen sind momentan vielleicht noch nicht angebracht, wenn ihr aber allgemein Lust hättet, könnt ihr mich anschreiben und ich werde euch schonmal auf meine Liste setzen. Später können wir dann abmachen, ob ihr euch IC nach der Infoveranstaltung bewerbt oder bereits zur Gründung inbegriffen wart. Wichtig ist auch noch, dass ich jedem die Möglichkeit geben will seinen Char so auszuspielen, wie es eben zur Geschichte des Chars passt. Deswegen geb ich jedem die Chance auch als Quereinsteiger in die Einheit zu kommen, also nich den ganzen Novizenkram machen zu müssen. Derjenige sollte allerdings auch ooc im RP wenigstens ein bisschen was aufem Kasten haben und wird IC ebenfalls ne Anwärterphase durchlaufen müssen. Wenn ihr allerdings eine durchdachte Idee habt, wird das kein Problem darstellen. Dabei will ich außerdem noch anmerken, dass es ebenso spannend sein kann einen etwas tollpatschigen und weniger erfolgreichen Novizen zu spielen, wie eine perfekte Mary Sue. Das scheint nämlich zwar vll für sich selbst spannend, für alle anderen ist das allerdings sehr langweilig. Den größten Spielspaß kann man meiner Meinung nach eigentlich durch Vielfältigkeit der Charaktere erreichen und auch ich hab vor später einen Novizen zusätzlich zu spielen, wenn es von der Zeit her passt. So das wars eigentlich erstmal meinerseits. Anregende Kritik , weitere Ideen und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer gern gesehen. Kategorie:Revier:Immersangwald Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Blutelfen Themengilde Kategorie:Jäger Themengilde Kategorie:Inaktive Gilde Horde